<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I am (not) Master's by JayRayGee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033645">I am (not) Master's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRayGee/pseuds/JayRayGee'>JayRayGee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, Forced Relationship, I'm Sorry, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Not for the faint of heart, Used, dark smut, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRayGee/pseuds/JayRayGee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby recalls the events and current situation she's in as her body does the opposite of what she wants</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I am (not) Master's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair Warning: If you get offended by rape/non-con, forced sex, and/or mind altering drugs forced fed by someone, this isn't really the story for you. I don't want to scare you but I also don't want to mislead you. That being said, if you're still here, enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It all started with a question.</em>
</p>
<p>“Hey, have you guys seen Yang?” I asked the room.</p>
<p>“She went to see her new boyfriend.” Blake responded.</p>
<p>“I know that, but it’s been like three days. Have you heard anything from her since?” I ask.</p>
<p>“Nope.” Blake responded, seemingly distracted by a book she was reading.</p>
<p>“And that doesn’t worry you?!” I snap back at her.</p>
<p>“Ruby, she’s 23 now.” Blake answered, putting down her book to face me. “I think she’s old enough to go off by herself for a few days.”</p>
<p>“I know you think you know her really well, but I’ve known her way longer and it isn’t like her to just leave without telling anyone.” I explain, trying to convey my worry and emotion.</p>
<p>“Well, have you tried asking you dad if she’s talked to her.” Blake asks.</p>
<p>“I just did, and he also said no. Which is why I’m asking you if you have.” I answered as I’m starting to get fed up with the seeming lack of worry coming from Blake.</p>
<p>“If you’re so worried about Yang, just go onto the dude’s social media. I’m sure he’s posted something about him and Yang.” Weiss calls out.</p>
<p>“Do you know what his name is?” I ask Weiss.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yang wrote it down on the paper on the desk.” She said, before leaning over to check. “It’s… Brad Hampington.”</p>
<p>“Brad… Hampington.” I say to myself as I type out the name into the search bar. “What’s he look like?” I ask the room.</p>
<p>“Six foot two-ish, black hair with a stubble, green eyes.” Blake calls out.</p>
<p>I look through a few different profiles until I find a similar looking man. “This him?” I say to Blake, turning my phone screen to face her. She looks over at my phone for a second. “Yep. That’s him. And look, the second set of photos is of him and Yang, dated yesterday.” Blake says before I turn my phone screen back to face me. She was right, there was a decent set of photos dated just over 24 hours ago of Yang with this man, and she seemed to be happy. They looked to be at a lake front park having a nice day out. But as I scrolled through them, something alarming caught my eye.</p>
<p>“Is that a black eye?” I say out loud, not really thinking.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” White asks, getting up to look at my phone screen.</p>
<p>“That right there.” I say, pointing towards Yang’s right eye in one of the last photos. “I might be going crazy, but I think Yang has a black eye in that shot. See?”</p>
<p>“Let me look at it.” Blake says, putting down the book and walking over towards me. Soon, we are all huddled around my phone, looking at the photo of Yang. I zoomed in to get a better look.</p>
<p>“I’ll be damned, it does look like she has a black eye.” Weiss says after a moment.</p>
<p>“It could just be a trick of the light, shadows making us see things.” Black says, trying to rationalize it.</p>
<p>“Trick of the eye or not, I’m not liking this. I say we go visit Yang and this guy. If nothing’s wrong, it’s nothing more than a visit, if something is wrong, we beat him up and save Yang.” I said with optimism.</p>
<p>“I’m down, better than sitting in this room all day.” Weiss replied.</p>
<p>“I’m coming too. Does it say where he lives?” Blake asked.</p>
<p>“Yellow wrote it down. He lives out in Siville. It’s about three hours from here.” Weiss replied.</p>
<p>“I’ll drive.” I say to the group before we grab our essentials and leave.</p>
<p>
  <em>One of us should have stayed behind that day, as a failsafe in case something like what ended up happening, happened. The drive over is hazy at best. I faintly remember saying something about how remote Master lived, but I can’t remember the context, or what was said after. The next thing I remember for certain is standing at the front door. I don’t remember what was said at the door, only that I felt a bit surprised to see that Yang answered it, like she was expecting us.</em>
</p>
<p>“Come in, come in!” She said, gladly inviting us into Brad’s house. She seemed cheerful and happy that we were there, something that we weren’t expecting. She led us into the living room of the single story home where there was plenty of seating, even though it seemed like it was only the two of them, in fact, the whole house was well furnaced, which was something I thought was a bit odd.</p>
<p>“You guys are going to love Brad. He is just a sweetheart.” Yang explained, sounding like an old housewife in the process. I had never seen her like this, and neither had White and Blake. A few seconds later, Brad emerged from a side room and shut the door behind him. He looked like a young entrepreneur or tech man; I couldn’t really tell. The way he presented himself was really welcoming and warming, but I couldn’t seem to fight off the feeling of smugness and self-righteousness he seemed to have. Yang jumped up and almost danced her way over to him, something that I found to be weird.</p>
<p>“Hi, Braddy, how are you?” Yang said with almost a childlike tone of voice.</p>
<p>“I’m good.” Brad replied, seemingly ignoring Yang’s actions, and then almost pushing her aside. Still, Yang stuck to him as he sat down, something else he nearly ignored. I made a mental note of this as it seemed like a red flag of sorts.</p>
<p>“You three must be Yang’s friends and family. I’ve heard about you. What brings you out here?”</p>
<p>Weiss and Black looked at each other before Blake responded. “We… I just wanted to catch up with Yang.” She said, trying to cover for herself.</p>
<p>“You could have sent her a text, or email, or even called, but you decided to come over to my house, which seems excessive if you’re just going to “catch up.” What’s the real reason?” Brad replied. Blake seemed to be caught off guard, so I decided to step in and be blunt and forward.</p>
<p>“Basically, Brad…” I started.</p>
<p>“Please, call me Mister.” He said, cutting me off.</p>
<p>I made another mental note of this before continuing. “Okay… Mister. I hadn’t heard anything from my sister in a few days and while looking through some of your photos from the other day, I thought I saw what looked like a black eye on Yang, so I became worried and headed over here to make sure she was okay.” I explained.</p>
<p>Brad smiled before responding. “I appreciate the honesty. It goes a long way in this day and age. But as you can see, Yang is happy and most importantly, unharmed. However, I do feel bad you three drove all this way out here and I would feel like a terrible host if I didn’t make it worth your while so how about you all stay for dinner. I was actually about to go head up to the grocery store to grab the ingredients. Would you like to stay?” He asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t see why not.” White answered.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a good idea.” Black said.</p>
<p>
  <em>I agreed too and he left a few moments later. The next few hours become nothing but a blur, although I faintly remember a conversation around a table with some very relaxing tea. After a while, Master returned through the front door, which at the time I thought was old since he left through the garage where his car was. As soon as he entered, Yellow immediately broke away from the rest of us to be by Brad’s side, something that raises another red flag with me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dinner was served not long after and consisted of mashed potatoes and other food items that have long slipped my mind. What I do remember was desert, a rhubarb cake. What was most distinct about it was its taste. I’ve had the desert before, and instead of tasting sweet, it had a very bitter taste to it.</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I can’t finish this.” I said, pushing the desert away from me. I had been the only one to not completely finish the cake, an action that Brad looked down upon.  </p>
<p>“Why not?” He asked, seemingly upset that I hadn’t finished everything.</p>
<p>“I’m full.” I lied. The truth was that I felt like something was off about the whole scene and I just wanted to leave. He grumbled to himself before turning to face White and Black. “How’d you two girls like it?” He asked them.</p>
<p>“It was good, but I’m feeling really tired all of a sudden.” Weiss replied.</p>
<p>“Me too.” Blake said through mumbled speech. “We should head back to Vale.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think you should. According to the odometer in your car, it was a pretty far drive. I don’t think it’s safe to drive in your condition. I think you three should spend the night here. Yang, why don’t you escort them to the guest bedroom.” Master said with a happy yet forceful tone.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Yellow replied, happily obeying Master’s orders, escorting White and Black to the guest bedroom. It was then that I realized what Master had said.</p>
<p>“Wait. How did you know what my odometer said? You were never in my car.” I said as my body began to feel weak and tired.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter, Red. We can worry about that in the morning.” Black said as Yellow led her to the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Guys, don’t you see what’s happening to us. We’re… being…” I tried to say as my body slowly began to give up on me, my speech becoming mumbled and slurred. Just then, I felt Master’s hand grasp both sides of my head and pull my face in close to his.</p>
<p>“I can tell you’re going to be quite the fucking hassle. But don’t worry, I’ll train you to be better.” He said before planting a kiss on my forehead and…</p>
<p>
  <em>The rattling of my cage wakes me up from my dream. I’ve had the same one every night. Each time, I remember less and less. I forget where I came from, who I was before, even my own name. I can’t tell how long it’s been since that night. It both feels like an eternity and no time at all. I’ve forgotten what my fellow pet’s names are. I can only think of what Master calls them by.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>More rattling as Master walks down the line of cages that make up the room. I’m the first in line. My cage is no bigger than a few feet in total space. I’m forced to curl up like a dog just to sleep. But that’s what Master wants. A pet.</em>
</p>
<p>“Wakey, wakey. Let’s go.”<em> Master says in his forceful tone as he begins to open the cages. He starts from the end with Yellow first, then Black, then White, and finally reaches me. The stares down at me through the bars of the cage with a smirk. I look back at him with lust and fear, emotions I can’t control. In fact, I have lost almost all control of my actions and emotions. All that’s left of the old me is my thoughts. And every night I lose more of them. Soon, I’ll become nothing more than what he wants.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>As he continues to stare down at me the same way you stare down at the runt of the litter, he smirks before walking away, failing to open my cage. This means but one thing, no Morning Milk. I watch as he walks back down towards Yellow, stopping directly in front of her.</em>
</p>
<p>“Open.” <em>Master says with force as he unbuckles his belt. Yellow obeys, opening her mouth wide. He then proceeds to grab ahold of a wad of her hair, stick his cock into her mouth, and use her. I can only watch as Yellow’s mouth is used relentlessly by Master. Black and White don’t dare to look, instead staring straight ahead into space. After a moment, Master lets out a grunt, forces his entire cock into Yellow’s mouth and releases her daily dose of Morning Milk into her mouth and throat. He then pulls out, the saliva and milk dribbling and leaking out of Yellow’s still open mouth.</em></p>
<p>“Enjoy.” <em>Master says, and Yellow quickly swallows what’s left. She is the lucky one. The first dose is always the most plentiful and considering this is the only meal besides dinner, the more the merrier. Unfortunately, I’m always last so by the time Master gets to me, my dose is tiny, if not non-existent. This time however, instead of moving onto Black, Master instead walks down to me. I stare at the wet cock in front of me, wondering what he’s planning.</em></p>
<p>“Mouth. Here.” <em>Master says, pointing to a gap in between the bars. I obey, fearful of what may happen if I don’t. </em>“Open.” <em>He says. I obey this as well, and am immediately met with his cock, still covered in saliva from Yellow. He proceeds to pump into my mouth five times before pulling out. I can taste both his milk and Yellow on my tongue as he takes a step back. </em>“ Don’t move.” <em>He says before walking away.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I am forced to remain still as he walks down to Black and gives the same commands as he did for Yellow. After a moment, he returns to me, forces his way into my mouth again, pumping five more times before walking away again. It is now that I realize he is using my mouth as a sort of cock wash to clean his cock before using one of the other girls' mouths.</em>
</p>
<p><em>I hear him give the same commands to White. A moment later, he returns to me, does the same thing before taking a step back. </em>“Enjoy.” <em>He says with a smirk. I quickly swallow, trying to enjoy what is left of the milk, as most of it had already leaked from the corners of my mouth. He laughs at my actions before unlocking my cage. I take a few steps out and stretch, something he takes a weird pride and joy in. Probably because he forces us to move around like dogs. I can’t remember the last time I walked on my two legs and my muscles are slowly becoming used to this new way of movement.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Once we are all out of our cages, the rest of the day passes like usual. We move mindlessly around the house, acting like dogs until called upon by Master to service him in whatever way he wants. It’s never about what we want, only about what he wants. I’m his favorite, which means I get called upon the most and treated the worst. He uses every hole I have in whatever way he wants to use them, and I just have to go with it. Most of the time, once he’s done with me, he just sends me on my way, leaking and covered in his milk. Baths are rare so most of the time, I’m forced to clean myself like a dog. I find it all humiliating but because I no longer have control over my actions, it’s like I’m just a witness to what’s happening to me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As the day progresses, we are all used multiple times. Sometimes, I don’t see the others for hours as Master uses them. Sometimes, he uses all four of us at the same time. Sometimes he makes the rest of us watch as he uses one of us for hours. Sometimes, he brings other people over and we have to service them. Sometimes it’s recorded. That’s how I think he’s able to keep this lifestyle going without ever leaving us.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Amongst everything we are allowed to do, there are some things we are forbidden to do. The biggest one is servicing each other. We are not to service each other, ever. Master and his friends are the only ones allowed to touch us. Even so much as lying down next to each other is cause for punishment. The next big rule is speaking. We are not allowed to make any sound unless directly asked to by Master and Master alone. No barks, moans, gags, nothing. If we could have our vocals cords removed, I’m sure he would have already done it. The third one is food. We are only ever fed by Master. We are given two “meals” a day. Our Morning Milk and Dinner which is served right before bed. Neither of the “meals” are good, but since they are the only meals, we are forced to enjoy them. There are other small rules about leaving the room as soon as Master is done, no matter what state you are in and how to present for Master.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As the day turns to night, and we have all been used thoroughly, it comes time for what Master calls the daily prayer. It is something we must recite perfectly while being used. By this point, it’s ingrained in our heads and we can recite it in our sleep, but it still feels unnatural to do so. As always, Yellow goes first. Me, White, and Black watch as Master uses Yellow as she recites the prayer in perfect pronunciation, finishing up right as Master finishes with her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Next up is Black, and the entire time I watch Master use her, I can only think of one thing. Does she have the thoughts I have? Do any of them have the same thoughts? Have they already been transformed into mindless sex slaves acting like pets? Do they have any thoughts left?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My eyes follow as Black finishes up and White is used next, but my mind is not focused on their movements. Instead, I’m more focused on what may or may not be going on through their heads. All I want to do is lean over to one of them and ask if they feel anything anymore, but when I try to do that, my body fights back. It’s like my body is fighting against what’s right and is conforming to what is easy. Be a good pet and obey Master.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My eyes watch as White finishes up reciting the prayer. I know I’m up next and Master is going to use me next. I want to disobey, refuse to go up to him, refuse to let him use me anymore. But I know that no matter what I think or believe, my body will obey whatever Master says. I watch as White sits back down next to me, Master’s milk leaking from her folds.</em>
</p>
<p>“Your turn, Red.”<em> I hear Master command me. I can feel my muscles obeying his command. On the outside, my core is hot, and my body is ready for Master’s cock, but on the inside, I’m crying. I don’t want this life anymore. I wish I would have stayed behind, left when I got the first red flag, ran when I realized what Master had done with my car, or even just fought back when he first kissed me. I could feel him pick me up by the waist and set me down on his cock. I could feel it in its entirety push my folds aside as my inner walls molded around the familiar intruder.</em></p>
<p>“Begin.” <em>He said, and although I wanted to refuse with every fiber of my being, I couldn’t control what I said.</em></p>
<p>“He is Master, and I am slave.</p>
<p>I have no freewill.</p>
<p>I am not a person.</p>
<p>I am undeserving of a name.</p>
<p>I am a vessel for his desires.</p>
<p>I am nothing more than an empty fuckpuppet.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I can feel him slowly begin to pump into my pussy, his cock forcing my walls apart. I want to scream, but the prayer just comes out.</em>
</p>
<p>“He is owner, and I am owned.</p>
<p>My mouth is to be filled with his cock.</p>
<p>My breasts are his, to be used as he pleases.</p>
<p>My ass is nothing more than a cock-sleeve.</p>
<p>My pussy is to be used by Master and his guests.</p>
<p>My mind is Master’s.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I can feel him speeding up, forcing me to bounce on his cock. Both his hands are grabbing a hold of my waist tightly as he forces my movement to continue. I want to fight back, but I am unable.</em>
</p>
<p>“He commands, and I obey.</p>
<p>I am to be completely blank and mindless.</p>
<p>My desires are Master’s desires.</p>
<p>I am useful only in my service to Master.</p>
<p>My only purpose is to obey.”</p>
<p>
  <em>He stops for a second, letting go of my waist. I know he is not finished with me yet, so I fear what he has planned. I realize what he is doing once I feel his arms move their way under my legs. A second later, they are forced over my head, his hands grabbing a hold of the back of my head. My body aches as he locks my legs in place, now placed over and behind my head. Still, I continue.</em>
</p>
<p>“He is to be pleased, and I am to please.</p>
<p>Master’s pleasure is my pleasure.</p>
<p>Master demands full servitude.</p>
<p>Me and my friends must please Master.</p>
<p>We belong at his feet, pleasing his cock.”</p>
<p>
  <em>At this point, I may as well be a human fleshlight. He has picked up the pace ten-fold as the inside of my pussy begins to feel his movements, no longer in any type of pleasure, but in pain. My entire lower half of my body aches and hurts, but still I show no emotion.</em>
</p>
<p>“He is Master, and I am slave.</p>
<p>He is owner, and I am owned.</p>
<p>He commands, and I obey.</p>
<p>He is to be pleased, and I am to please.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Finally, I feel him slow down as his cock begins to twitch inside of me. Soon after, I feel a rush of his milk surge into my pussy. I can feel it flooding in before finally slowing down. I can feel it as it begins to leak out of me, slowly followed by Master removing his cock from me. He then let’s go of the back of my head and drops his arms to his side, causing me to fall onto the floor. I quickly get up, my waist, hips, and thighs burning in pain, but I still crawl over towards my cage.</em>
</p>
<p>“Everyone into your cages. Dinner will be served shortly.” <em>Master says. We all quickly make our way into our respective cages, curling up as Master’s milk leaks from our used folds.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>A short time later, dinner is served. It’s the same thing as always. A brownish mush with the consistency of mashed potatoes. I watch as the other three greedily gobble it up. I, meanwhile, just stare at it. This must be what is causing my actions, it must be this food. This slop is the only other thing I and the other ingest every day. If there’s anything that is controlling the way we move and act, it has to be this food.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I then remembered it’s taste. It has the same bitter taste as that rhubarb from way back when. Whatever is laced in this food is making us act the way we act. So in order to fight back against Master, we mustn’t eat the slop. I want to tell the other, but they seem to already be done with their meals and are now sleeping.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They might not have the memories, or the ability to think any longer, but I do. And I’m deciding I won’t eat what’s presented in front of me. This slop has only cost me valuable time and gave me nothing but repeated trauma. Starting now, I will refuse to eat any more of this “food”. I will become the woman I was before. Not this, “pet.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>However, today was pretty exhausting, and I didn’t get a big breakfast, so I am pretty hungry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So, I’ll just skip tomorrow’s dinner. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>